Back To
by Kaname Uchiha
Summary: Métodos para deshacerte de un Uchiha sin morir en el intento .SasuSaku Cap. 1 up!
1. Prefacio

~Back to~

.

.

.

Sumary: Métodos para deshacerte de un UCHIHA sin morir en el intento.

Género: drama, comedia & romance.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Titulo: "De regreso"

Nota: espero y les guste la siguiente entrega. La idea no esta del todo concreta así que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, para mejora de la historia. Esta inspirada en la canción de back to december de Taylor swif.

Sin nada más por el momento, disfruten de la lectura.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

~Prefacio~

_¿Podía sentirme peor en esta vida?_

_¿A nadie le importaban más los sentimientos?_

_¿Me veían como su puerquito?_

Me encontraba nerviosa. Hace unas horas me habían mandado una carta donde citaban a Sasuke como un hombre mujeriego y que me estaba siendo infiel. ¿El remitente? Ni la más mínima idea.

Tal vez eran paranoias mías que no me dejaban pensar muy bien. Tampoco sabia quien había mandado esa carta y con que fin. Podría tal vez decirme la verdad, pero también solo eran calumnias para dejar de confiar en él.

No lo sabía con exactitud.

Pero aquí estaba. Intentando despejar mis dudas.

Mañana me arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me encontraba en un motel de carretera. Cuando llegue no me lo creía, pues estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. La recepcionista, una señora de más de 60 años me sonrió. Con sus dientes carcomidos y negros.

Temblé.

"Buenas tardes**"** puse la mejor cara que tenia. Este lugar no era lo que esperaba. La señora alzo las cejas.

"¿Quieres una recamara?**"** preguntó sin rodeos. Me atragante. Por supuesto que no. Jamás estaría en un lugar tan deplorable y sucio.

"Por favor**"** le respondí.

"Niña debiste decirlo rápido, aquí solo es el lugar perfecto para los _amantes_**" **recalco con una sonrisa pervertida. Se dio la vuelta y me entrego un juego de llaves y dijo **"**Una hora querida**"**.

Asentí. Me dirigí a las escaleras y subí lentamente, tratando de prolongar la estadía en este lugar. Mi habitación _18__**.**_

La habitación que me habían dado de referencia de donde estaba sasuke era la _17_, justo, aun lado de la mía. Cuanto llegue a la habitación en la que se suponía que estaba Sasuke, me detuve.

Se escuchaban pequeños gruñidos, _casi _parecidos a los de Sasuke cuando _nosotros lo hacíamos._

El grito de placer de una mujer atrajo mi atención.

"_**oh… dios que bien se siente…"**_

"_**hmp"**_

"_**dame más, más duro por favor necesito…"**_

"_**¿Qué necesitas?"**_

"_**necesito más de ti… Sasuke"**_

"Oh" exclame de sorpresa. Eso sin duda no me lo esperaba, pues la casualidad era muy grande. Con desesperación en mis ojos, me aventure a abrir la puerta y comprobar si realmente sasuke se encontraba aquí.

Semi abierta la puerta dejándome una vista muy clara de lo que adentro se vivía, pude observar a una mujer de cabellera roja agitarse de placer, sus senos estaban al descubierto y solo una fina tela tapaba sus partes. La otra persona, un hombre de espalda ancha donde a cada embestida sus músculos se contraían y quedaban bien definidos. La cabellera azabache con sus toques azulados se encontraban húmedos, su mirada antes vacía ahora estaba repleta de lujuria y placer.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las noches anteriores donde los dos nos prometidos estar siempre juntos, donde cada sesión nocturna contenía ese toque de amor y placer. Las veces en las que le prometí mi amor eterno hacia su persona. Ahora me sabían a decepción, dolor, rencor y sobretodo… odio.

"**ahhhhhhh" **exclamó la chica.

Las dos personas se arquearon de placer al llegar al clímax.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Aun con las lágrimas me dirigí a mi auto pero antes le deje las llaves a la recepcionista.

Sin rumbo. Donde por horas continúe caminando, a la orilla de la playa, donde sentía el agua tocar mis pies.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran pasadas de las 7 de la noche. Me dirigí rápido a casa.

Saque mis llaves y las introduje, al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que Sasuke ya había llegado. Con lentitud me acerque a la sala, donde el estaba cómodamente sentado y viendo un programa de tv.

"Hola… cariño**" **dijo y se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla. En otras circunstancias me parecería lo más normal pero ahora, me sabía al beso de Judas.

"Hola… veo que llegaste temprano**"** respondí. El solo me dio una media sonrisa.

"Quiero pasar momento s de caridad con mi esposa, y rememorar buenos momentos pasados**" **contesto con un toque muy sexy. Asentí.

"Ya veo…**" **exclame sin interés.

Por supuesto que todo lo que había pasado hoy, no se volvería a repetir. Antes de pedirle el divorcio me iba a ir deshaciendo lentamente de él antes del que el día llegase.

"_**Te arrepentirás de haberte acostado con cuanta puta se haya atravesado en el camino Sasuke, o me dejo de llamar Sakura Uchiha"**_

…

…

…

…

**Hasta aquí. Esto es solo la introducción de algo que va a estar muy divertido.**

**Sasuke sabrá de sobra que con Sakura Uchiha no se juega!**

**Si tienen ideas, pásenlas!**

**Nos vemos en la primera lección de Sasuke.**

~Kaname Uchiha~


	2. primera lección

~Back to~

.

.

.

Sumary: Métodos para deshacerte de un UCHIHA sin morir en el intento.

Género: drama, comedia & romance.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Titulo: "De regreso"

Nota: espero y les guste la siguiente entrega. La idea no esta del todo concreta así que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, para mejora de la historia. Esta inspirada en la canción de back to december de Taylor swif.

Sin nada más por el momento, disfruten de la lectura.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Primera lección

No más sexo

_¿No podía arrepentirme de nada cierto?_

_¿Deberían llamarle cobarde?_

_Acaso ¿estaba mal lo que iba hacer?_

_¿Me arrepentiría de lo que sucediera?_

"¿Qué estas tratando de decirme con eso?**" **inquirió molesto Sasuke al ver mi expresión de ¡NO TENGO GANAS DE TENER SEXO!

"No me gusta repetir las cosas… Sasuke**" **le respondí luego de darme la vuelta y dirigirme hacia la alcoba.

"¿Te estas escuchando? ¿De cuando acá nunca _tienes _ganas de tener sexo? Sabes que amamos hacerlo**" **comentó mientras me seguía de cerca. Me detuve por unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Trague con dificultad. Me arrepentiría de lo iba a decirle.

"Ya no provocas lo mismo en mí. Quizá ya no eres bueno… haciendo _eso_" susurré enfatizando la ultima palabra. Me volteé y vi su expresión sorprendida. Jamás imagine que lograría tumbar esa faceta de frio e imperturbable. Él Sasuke caprichoso y arrogante que me había enamorado como una loca, había desaparecido y ahora estaba uno diferente, sus ojos demostraban la clara confusión y las miles de cosas que tanto pasaban por su cabeza. Su mirada era un libro abierto.

Me gire y puse mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Con una voz cansada solo atine a decirle:

"Hoy quiero dormir sola**" **susurré.

No mire su expresión pues lo único que deseaba era estar sola y llorar como antaño. Las cosas que habían pasado hacían mella en mi, pues en verdad amaba con locura a ese tipo.

Tal vez, yo era la que estaba fallando en la cama. Tal vez no satisfacía su sed de sexo. Tal vez…

Nunca lo sabría, jamás sabría que es lo que pensaba Sasuke sobre mí. él era muy cuidadoso a temas que interfirieran con sus sentimientos pues el había perdido a su familia y sabia perfectamente lo que era sentir en carne propia el dolor.

En cambio yo, una niña mimada que la trataban como princesa, que recibía cada cosa que pedía. La niña que nunca le falto nada pues tenía a sus padres juntos y la amaban pues era hija única. Había asistido a los mejores colegios de la ciudad y le impartían la mejor educación del país, la niña buena que sacaba 10 de calificación. Que no tenía ni una falta o reporte, ninguna queja o alguna infracción. A ella nunca la había encontrado tratando de robarse una tarea o un objeto de valor, no tenía ninguna falta a la autoridad.

Solo era ella. Única. Sakura.

Su bolso se resbalo con lentitud desde su mano hasta el piso. Se despojo de su chamarra y la dejo tirada junto con sus zapatos y los jeans.

Lo único que deseaba era llegar y tocar con suavidad la cama y sentirse una mujer indefensa, llena de impotencia por no saber complacer a su marido que se acostaba con mujerzuelas.

Se tumbo con un sonido estruendoso sobre la mullida cama. Respiro conteniendo el aire. Se giro y miro el techo como si fuese la gran cosa. De repente sintió una gota fría, pasar sobre su mejilla y delinearla con lentitud casi con adoración para luego seguir su curso hacia su boca y terminar su recorrió en la barbilla para luego perderse.

"¡Dios!**" **susurré con sarcasmo. Después de esa lágrima no se hicieron esperar las muchas tantas que tenia que derramar por todo el tiempo que se estuvo conteniendo. **"**Soy patética**" **me dije silenciosamente.

~~~Sasuke~~~

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_¿Desde cuando yo ya no funcionaba bien?_

_Si así hubiese sido… ¿Por qué aquella mujer gritaba como perra?_

_¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirme semejante estupidez?_

_Yo, quien por las malas había aprendido a ser un experto en la cama, que nadie me superaba y nadie lo haría._

_Yo, que hacia que Sakura gritara de placer y se revolcara de tanto placer que recibía solo por llevar el titulo de mi esposa._

_¿Ella era la indicada para decirme que ya no la satisfacía?_

_¡No!_

_¡Nunca!_

_Algo estaba pasando con Sakura que hacia que se comportase de esa forma._

_Era acaso que… ¿Había descubierto mi secreto?_

_La respuesta seria ¿Cómo?_

"No puede ser cierto**" **se dijo en voz baja… él no podía haber sido descubierto porque sino todo lo que había hecho se iría ido al caño. Todo lo que lucho, lo que se esforzó. No había valido la pena.

Después de haber estado en silencio, por lo que ahora veía ya era casi el amanecer y él no había logrado pegar ni un solo segundo sus ojos. Había estado pensando en las palabras de Sakura citando claramente: _**"Ya no provocas lo mismo en mí. Quizá ya no eres bueno… haciendo eso" **_

"Tiene que ser una mentira**" **se repitió, impulsándose el solo un apoyo inexistente. Sabía que si Sakura lo descubría su matrimonio estaba acabado.

Giro con lentitud el pomo de la puerta y se introdujo en la alcoba, las ventanas estaban abiertas permitiéndole una visión más clara, donde Sakura era el tema principal.

Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado, su nariz aun permanecía húmeda y su respiración era dificultosa _como si…_

"Saku…ra**" **susurró sorprendido. Una sensación inexplicable se situó en su pecho, la preocupación se notaba en su mirada. Se acerco a una distancia prudencial para no despertarla. Y pudo percibir con seguridad que ella había _llorado._

"No**" **se dijo mentalmente con culpabilidad. Él había provocado eso en ella. Y ahora le dolía.

Con desgano se retiro de la habitación. Hoy terminaría por dormir en el sofá de la sala.

† † † † † † † † † †

"Buenos dias**" **susurró con cansancio, hoy tenia unas tremendas ojeras. La chica giro la cabeza en su dirección y lo miro con _tristeza _para seguir de largo.

"Para mí, no lo son**" **le dijo mientras desaparecía en la cocina. Él había decidido no ir a trabajar por pasar el día juntos, pero parecía que ella tenía intensiones de salir. La persiguió, estaba sentada en una silla junto a la barra viendo como la cafetera dejaba caer lentamente el café. Su mirada estaba perdida.

"¿Piensas salir?**"** le preguntó. La chica dio un ligero brinco del susto. Compuso su cara y le miro de perfil.

"Iré a la escuela**" **respondiócon monotonía. La mirada brillante jade había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una opaca y cansada.

"aaa**" **fue lo único que atino a decir.

Sakura se alisto, jalo con su mochila y la taza de café en mano y se dirigió a la salida pero Sasuke la intercepto.

"Yo te llevare**" **le ordeno con la voz molesta. Ella solo lo ignoro y siguió su rumbo al estacionamiento con Sasuke a sus espaldas.

El transcurso a la escuela había sido el más silencioso de toda su vida. Esto se debía a que Sakura miraba la calle como la gran cosa y Sasuke se dedicaba a mirarla de reojo. Antes, Sakura no para de hablar, decir lo que mejor le parecía de la relación, los pros y contras, las cosas que más le gustaban de él, la manera en como se había enamorado y conocido. Ella se encargaba de recordárselo todos los días.

Cuando llegaron a la estrada de la universidad, Sakura se bajo rápidamente y desapareció entre el bullicio de la gente. Él iba a tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla pero ni tiempo le dio de hacerlo.

Entonces recordó…

"_**estas segura" pronuncio con algo de nerviosismo. Ella le miro con decisión.**_

"_**Hazlo Sasuke-kun, no tengas miedo" le susurró en el oído. Entonces continúo.**_

_**Con una agilidad sorprendente introdujo un dedo en su intimidad y lo movió a su antojo. La chica se arqueaba y gemía de placer con tan solo un maldito dedo.**_

_**Estaba tan húmeda que parecía imposible. **_

_**Se le antojo hermosa.**_

_**Introdujo otro dedo más. Sakura gritaba de placer y le pedí más. La ver su cavidad húmeda no dudo en que ese era el perfecto momento para culminar lo que habían empezado.**_

_**Con su boca mordió la oreja de ella sorprendiéndola y excitándola. **_

_**Acerco su boca al oído y le susurró: "para mi eres importante, disfrútalo" y la estocada llego al interior de su intimidad sintiéndose destrozada de dolor. Sintió un líquido caliente en su pierna.**_

_**Después de que el dolor se hubiese disipado él se empezó a mover con lentitud donde Sakura comprobó lo tierno que podía a llegar a ser ese chico que la tenia como loca. **_

_**Las estocadas se fueron profundizando, sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor se movían al compás y Sasuke llevaba el mando.**_

_**Y es que sasuke, tenia una gran virilidad. **_

_**Su miembro palpitante lo sentía aun más grande de cómo lo había visto.**_

_**Tres estocadas más precisas y los dos llegaron al clímax donde Sakura grito el nombre de sasuke en alto.**_

"_Sasuke_**" **logro escuchar a lo lejos. Su mirada volvió a la realidad después de escuchar como varios carros le gritaba que se moviera del camino.

"Muévete idiota**" **gritó un hombre enojado por estar parado esperando a ver a que horas el zángano movía su mísero trasero junto con su carro de ahí.

"_Sakura_**" **susurró al ver que ella estaba cambiando demasiado.

Mientras tanto Sakura al ver el alboroto no pudo evitar girarse y ver que lo había provocado pues su corazón latía con fuerza. Vio como sasuke daba un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento y fijaba la mirada en el retrovisor.

Luego de varios segundos de confusión encendió el carro y se fue.

"Sasuke… perdóname pero jamás no volveré a ser la débil chica loca enamorada de tu persona, de ahora en adelante **¡conocerás a la verdadera Sakura!" **se dijo mentalmente como un propósito a cumplir.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí. Esto es solo el primer capitulo.**

**Sasuke sabrá de una manera ortodoxa de cómo el dolor en su vida aun no ha terminado!**

**Esta vez quise que leyeran y vieran algunos puntos de vista de sasuke pues considero que tienen que conocer como le afecta que Sakura lo haga sufrir.**

**Si tienen ideas, pásenlas!**

**Nos vemos en la segunda lección de Sasuke.**

~Kaname Uchiha~


End file.
